Win my Love Back
by the road to the stars
Summary: After catching Syaoran cheating on her, Sakura leaves, heartbroken. 3 years later, they meet again, but Sakura's completely different. She became one of the wealthiest bachelorette in the world. Then a secret she's been hiding for years get's exposed. What will Sakura and Syaoran do?
1. Heartbreak

A/N: I wasn't going to publish this at first, but then why not? So here you go folks, my fist CCS story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

I yawned, tired from my work as a lawyer at Meiling's Law firm. Suddenly, my phone vibrated. I check my phone. It was a text from Syaoran, my boyfriend, asking me to go home early today. I grinned, hoping that he has a surprise for me. But when I got home, he had a surprise for me, a bad one.

"Syaoran, what's the meaning of this?" I asked, horrified. Much to my surprise, Syaoran wasn't home alone. Instead, there was a blond girl sitting n his lap. When I was walking through the door, I found her and Syaoran kissing, no, more like eating up each other. It was disgusting. He stood up and walked towards me, trying to take my hand, but I jerked back.  
>"Answer me! I asked you a question! What are you doing?" I yelled, frustrated that he was dodging the question. Syaoran raked one hand through his light brown hair and mumbled something I couldn't hear.<br>"What did you say? I couldn't hear you! Speak up, baka!" I knew that was the pint where his patience's has ended.  
>"This is my ex girlfriend, Saya, okay! Are you happy now?" I was shocked, even more shocked when I walked through the doorway. I nodded then went to my room.<p>

When I was safely inside my territory, my own private space, I sat down on my bed, my vision getting blurry. Why the hell does he have to cheat on me? Just after he taught me how to trust and love again, he ruins it again. It was about a year ago, when he found me, shivering under a tree with nothing but a backpack with food, my identification, and some money. I had been abused back home by my drunk father ever since my mom died. When my brother Touya left for college, I was abused even more. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran away from home. When I ran away, I was still in my last year of high school. Syaoran to me back to his house near the city college. He was 19 at that time. I met his cousin, Meiling and best friend Eriol. They were nice to me immediately. Meiling lend me some clothes. I spent the rest of my senior year homeschooled; lucky acing all my classes, even advanced calculus which Syaoran forced me to take. Our friendship developed into something more.

Now, that something is nothing. I wipe the tears that had fallen when I was thinking about the past and took out my suitcases. But before I started packing, I called Tomoyo, asking her if I could live with her for some time before I find myself a home. She hesitated for a moment, but agreed. I packed hastily. I wanted to get him out of my sight forever. I couldn't bear the pain that I had felt when I saw him and Saya.

It was heartbreaking and excruciating sight to see. I slowly snuck out, relieved that Syaoran and Saya wasn't in the living room, but also disgusted. Before I left the home that saved me, I took the pictures of me and Syaoran together and ripped them apart.

As I walked to the underground floor where every resident kept their car, I started crying again, feeling the throbbing pain and hurt he had given me.

Sitting in my car, I cried until I had no more tears to cry. I wiped my tears and started the car. I pulled out of the garage and started to Tomoyo's house on the outskirt of the city. I arrived at Tomoyo's house 30 minutes later, only to find Meiling's and Eriol's car in the driveway. I groaned and park my car on the dirt road. As I took my bags from the trunk of the Mercedes Meiling gave me, a picture fell out.

I picked it up, studying the picture. I gasped; it was a very old picture of Syaoran and Saya way before I met him. I struggled to not cry, because Tomoyo came rushing out of the front door, Meiling and Eriol trailing behind her.  
>"Oh, Sakura! What happened? Here, Eriol will help you with your bags. Tell us everything when we go inside."<br>Tomoyo shot a really scary look at Eriol and immediately he took my bags and ran inside the house. Meiling looked at us and told us to go ahead, because she had some phone calls to make.

I knew right away that Sakura would never leave Syaoran, nor would he let her leave. I dialed Syaoran's number, concerned. When he finally picked up, he sounded annoyed.  
>"What do you want, Meiling?" He said.<br>"What I want is an explanation for why Sakura is staying at Tomoyo's house?" I yelled.  
>There was a slight pause, and then I heard a woman's voice in the background. I gasped, shocked. I recognized the voice of the woman who I despise the most anywhere.<br>"What is Saya doing at your pent house, Syaoran?" I demanded.  
>"Well, she came running back to me, and you know that Saya was the love of my love right? So we got back together." I gasped, dropping the phone. How could he choose Saya over Sakura? We all knew that when he was with Saya, he was cold to use, and when he was with Sakura, he was a whole different person.<br>"I how could you do this to Sakura! I HATE YOU!" then I hung up, fuming mad.

Just as Tomoyo walked back with the tea, Meiling walked in, fuming mad.  
>"What's the problem, Meiling?" I asked, curious. She smiled and mumbled nothing while sitting down next to me. Toyomo sat down and looked at me, worried,<br>"Sakura, care to tell us why you want to live with me temporally?" I gulped, knowing that the truth would come out sooner or later. I exhaled, and then poured my heart out, telling the story.  
>"I just finished work when I received a text from Syaoran. He wanted me to go home early, saying that he had a surprise for me. I went home, curious. But then I found him kissing his ex girlfriend, Saya. I-I thought that when we started dating, I changed him, but I was wrong when he yelled at me and didn't apologize. I knew at that moment that he didn't love, and never had."<p>

I was sobbing when I finished the story. While Tomoyo and Eriol comforted me, I noticed that Meiling had a look on her face, a look that clearly states that she has something to tell me. I thanked Tomoyo and Eriol and went to Meiling, asking her if I can speak to her outside privately. Meiling hesitated for a moment, but agreed.  
>"Meiling, I know there's something you want to tell me. So just tell me now before you regret not telling me now." I said.<br>She sighed, probably knowing that this time I am correct.  
>"Fine, I called Syaoran when you guys went inside and told me everything. He said that Saya was and still is the love of his life and not you. Surprised and mad at what he said, we now are not on speaking terms."<br>I felt like my inside was crumbling, the feeling was similar to the pain I had suffered living with my father, but inside, emotionally pain. Before I knew it, I fainted, falling onto the grass hill of Tomoyo's house.

"Sakura! Sakura! Please, wake up!" Tomoyo cried, sobbing. Her voice was faint, but I still heard her. My eyelids fluttered open, revealing a nervous Eriol, sad and emotional Tomoyo, and shocked Meiling. The sun was pouring through the window, meaning that it was morning.  
>"What am I doing here?" I asked, confused. Tomoyo's eyes widened and ran towards me, tackling me in a huge bear hug.<br>"Oh Sakura, I'm so glad you're awake! When you were talking to Meiling, he said that you suddenly fainted."**  
><strong>Then it all came back to me, confession from Meiling, and the pain in my heart, then fainting.

The door opened, and a doctor in a white coat walked in.  
>"Hello, I'm Dr. Hiroshima. So can I ask you a few questions?" I nodded, unsure.<br>"Okay, so recently, have you been through anything emotional? A break up of a long-term relationship? Death of a family member or someone close?" I gasped, the image of Syaoran kissing Saya. It broke my heart. Then pain I had felt from before came back.  
>I took a deep breath and said," Yes, I did go through a break up yesterday night."<br>Dr. Hiroshima nodded and confirmed what had happened.  
>" Ms. Sakura, I'm afraid that you are pregnant. You also haven't been eating correctly, and sleeping patterns were bad. That is bad for the baby; I suggest you take some sick days from work and stay home. Come in for a checkup once a week and you can start working again when I say so."<p>

Indeed, I was shocked, but Meiling was more shocked. When the doctor had left the room, Meiling rushed over to my side and with a worried look, said," Sakura! You have to get back with Syaoran! You're pregnant for god sake!"  
>I gave her a sad, empty, lifeless smile and said," He doesn't love me." I looked at Tomoyo and said," Tomoyo, I'm going to go stay at your house for one more week and then live in the city, closer to work and the hospital."<br>"But, the baby, you, I, what if," But I cut her off, glad that she was worried about me.  
>'I'll manage; besides, Meiling will adjust my work schedule, right?" Meiling nodded and mumbled a barely audible yeah.<p>

After a stressful week at Tomoyo's house, it was time for me to move into the 3 bedroom apartment that I had brought with my own money from my bank account. I said good bye to Tomoyo and headed to my new life.

I pushed open the door to my new home, inhaling the scent of cherry blossoms. Quickly I placed the groceries that I bought on the way here in the working fridge that came with the apartment along with the washing and drying machine.

Just as I was about to go to sleep, I had a phone call.  
>"Hello?" I answered. There was a slight pause, and then a low, raspy voice answered.<br>"This is your brother Touya. I'm really sorry that I hadn't visit in such a long time. Are you still living with dadnow?"  
>The phone slipped out of my hand, onto the bed. I was silent for a few minutes until Touya said into the phone, worried.<br>"Sakura, are you okay?"  
>"I'm fine. Anyway, how did you get my number?" I asked, scared. He chuckled, bringing back memories, and said," I work for the CIA. I had to train secretly with no outside contact. When I finally finished, I track you down. So how is dad?"<br>" I-we- I'm not living with him anymore. I really miss you Touya, but it doesn't mean that I'm forgiving you. How about we meet at my friend, Koyoka's café on First street at 2:00 pm tomorrow?"  
>"Sure, but you have to tell me everything." I hung up, grinning from ear to ear, but then my happiness faded when I felt a kick in my stomach. Remembering that I had to tell him everything, my face fell. How was I going to him that I was pregnant with Syaoran's baby? I decided that I will tell him, no matter what happens.<p>

I looked at the clock; 1:50, Oh shit, I was late! I grabbed my leather jacket that matched with my white Abercrombie and Fitch shirt and black jeans with boots. At 2:13, I ran into the shop, panting hard. Sitting down across from Touya, I smiled and asked him how was life.  
>"No, this time, I will be asking all the questions today. So, how did you manage to get the money to dress like this and drive a Mercedes?" I sighed, then started to tell him wat had happened starting at my last year of high school.<p> 


	2. News

"When you left for college, dad drank even more, and beat me up. It was horrible. I couldn't take it. I took the things I need and ran away. It started raining a few minutes after I left. Luckily, there was a park nearby. I sat under a tree, but it didn't give me much protection.

Then, 19-year-old Syaoran Li found me. He lived nearby, and was just walking home through the park when he found me. He offered to help me; I hesitated, remembering that you told me not to talk to strangers. But I was cold and shivering. I gladly accepted his offer.

Then he introduced me to Tomoyo, his best friend Eriol, and Cousin, Meiling. At first, Syaoran was really quiet around me, just said the basic stuff people say every day. Meiling and Tomoyo were completely different. They would always take me places and hang out with me.

Then one day, when I was ordering some coffee, the cashier asked me something and I didn't understand what the cashier was saying when I was paying. I never got to finish my senior year of high school, so I didn't know how much I had to pay, because, well, you know I never got good grades at math. I was on the verge of tears when Syaoran came in.

He helped me, but I was really embarrassed. He found me in the park, under a willow tree, crying. Syaoran sat next to me and asked if I wanted to finish my senior homeschooled.

I was really happy that I got a chance to finish school. Before I knew it, I was going to college, earning my masters degree. We became friends throughout the years, then it turned into something more. One day, I found him kissing his ex girlfriend. He broke my heart and I left. I stayed at Tomoyo's house for a week. During that time, I fainted, earning myself a trip to the hospital. That was when I found out that I was pregnant with Syaoran's baby."

Touya looked at me like I was crazy and lost my marbles.  
>"You- You are pregnant? What the heck, Sakura! You are only what, 23?" I glared at him and corrected Touya.<p>

"24, not 23." I said. Touya punched me lightly on the arm, and chuckled.

"So what are you going to do?" He suddenly asked, seriously. I never gave much thought about that.  
>"Well, I really like the idea and concept of marketing and business, so maybe I get my PhD in economy, and then maybe start a company." Touya nodded in approval.<p>

"Okay, I guess that's an okay plan, but what are you going to do about the baby? I know I hadn't been the best brother, but I think you should listen to me about the baby .Keep the baby. It will teach you responsibility and you will have someone waiting for you at home after a long day of work." I nodded.

After catching up on our lives and exchanging phone numbers and emails, I headed back home, suddenly tired. When I reached my room, I started feeling a bit queasy. Immediately, I rushed to the toilet, just in time to barf without getting other stuff dirty. Knowing that I shouldn't be doing anything energy-consuming for a while, I sat down on couch that Tomoyo and Eriol helped move in, along with the TV.

When I turned on the TV, I was greeted with shocking news.

"Li industries' president, Yelan Li, had just died a few days ago. Her son, Syaoran Li will take over the company. We interviewed him today and asked about is love life. He quoted, "My love life is not open for sharing."

I turned off the TV, deep in thought. Now I was certain that telling Syaoran that I'm pregnant would not be a good idea. Still feeling a little woozy, I fell asleep, making a mental list in my head that included a trip to Dr. Hiroshima and Eriol and Tomoyo helping me set up my house.

The next morning, I woke up to the rapid ringing of my doorbell. Groaning, I got up from my bed and opened the door, revealing a very energetic Tomoyo and a grumpy Eriol.

"Good morning, Sakura!" Tomoyo said.  
>"What are you doing at my house at, 7:00 in the morning? For god sake, I need my sleep!" I shouted.<p>

They slowly walked through the doorway, inviting themselves in the house. I sighed, knowing that I might as well give up

"So how can I help you Tomoyo? You must have something urgent to do or tell me since you are awake this early. Tomoyo hopped up and down clearly excited for something.

"Eriol and I are getting married! He proposed to me this morning, and I knew that the first person I had to tell was you and," Before she could finish her sentence, the doorbell rang. _Again._

I opened the door and a very grumpy Meiling walked in. She sat down and turned on the TV, mumbling about something I couldn't understand.

"As I was saying, you and Meiling were the first people who I had to tell about my engagement." At the word engagement, I noticed immediately that Meiling stiffened. Narrowing my eyes, I looked at Meiling.

"Meiling, is there anything you want to tell us?" She looked up with a horrified expression on her face.

"Um, well you know how I'm dating Sata right? Well, he proposed to me last night and I said yes." Tomoyo screamed so loud that Eriol, who was sitting next to her (sadly), had to cover his ears. After a while of breathing exercises, Tomoyo finally calmed down.

"When is the wedding date, Meiling? Ours is on March 20th." Eriol said.

Meiling thought for a moment a mumbled (What's with her and the mumbling these days?)

"Sata and I want to have our wedding in Hong Kong." I felt my blood stop flowing for a second then resumed. After the break up with Syaoran, I was always skittish when the name Hong Kong was mentioned. Meiling looked at me with a worried look and softly patted my head.

"I will make sure that Syaoran doesn't get invited to the wedding, Sakura." Meiling said soothingly.

"But he's your cousin, Meiling! No worries, I won't let him get to me. So when is your wedding day?" I protested. Meiling hesitated for a moment, but then nodded.

"Since today is January 15, I think we should have the wedding next January. It would be easier for you and the baby." I nodded, happy that Meiling was thinking about me.

Tomoyo turned to me and Meiling and asked shyly, "Um, would you guys be my maid of honor?" Eagerly, I nodded along with Meiling. I asked if they could help me with my unpacking and said yes.

..XXXX…

After they finished helping me unpack, I remembered what Dr. Hiroshima had told me.

"_Come in for a daily checkup each week until I say so."_ I called the hospital and scheduled an appointment for 4:00 pm. It was only 2:00, for god sake. The only thing I could do was either sleep some more or watch TV, since I hadn't order any books yet. But then I had a better idea. I decided to look up some college coursed for economy and business related stuff.

I found some well rated courses at a nearby famous college. It was prefect, since it was also walking distance to Meiling's law firm. Feeling my tummy growl, I went to the plain colorless kitchen and made myself a nutella sandwich with pickles.

Yes, I know it sounds weird, but that's what happens during pregnancy. Finishing my sandwich, I took a nap, tired suddenly.

Taking on last look at the plaid kitchen, I made a mental note to self that I'd have to call Touya to paint the walls for me.

….XXX…

Waking up a few minutes before my appointment, I quickly threw on some clothes and started the car.

I had barely made it to my appointment on time, just a few seconds away from being late.

"Hello, Ms. Sakura, how are you and the baby doing?" Dr. Hiroshima asked. I thought for a moment, then quietly said,

"Well, I am starting to get tired more often, and my eating habits are getting weird. Overall, I guess okay." He nodded then turned to the nurse that just walked in.

When Dr. Hiroshima had left the room, the nurse walked over and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Mikan, and I will be the nurse that's assigned to you. So would you like to know who the father is?" I could detect the hesitation in her voice when she said the last part.

I knew that I was going to regret it later on, but I can't go assuming that its Syaoran forever, right?

"Yes, I would like to know who the father is." She nodded. As I waited for Mikan to come back with the said report, I began to get nervous about the baby's future.

What should I say when he or she asks about the dad? Just as I was going to drown in frustration, Mikan came back with the report. She sat down in the chair beside the hospital desk and opened p the file.

"So you so far had been pregnant for about a month. Today is January 15; the baby should be due sometime around September if you stay healthy. Now, time for the big news. The father of the baby is, Oh! Wow! You sure are one lucky gal! Syaoran Li is the father."

Right away I knew that I had an I-told-you-so look on my face, because Mikan was looking at me with loads of curiosity.

"Well, I had a guess that Syaoran was the father. He was the last guy I did "it" with, so yeah, I pretty much was certain." I said, sheepishly. Mikan lightly chuckled and then stood up.

"I know that I'm not the one that should be telling you this, but I suggest that you tell Syaoran soon because the baby will start to wonder when he or she gets older." I nodded at her advice and thanked Mikan.

"I will see you next week, right?" She nodded and escorted me to the door. Before I made my way out, Mikan handed me a piece a of paper.

"If you need any help or advice or just want to talk, call me." She whispered before walking out. I grinned, knowing that I had made a new friend. Sitting in my car, I thought about what I should do. Then remembering that I had to get my new work schedule, I drove to Meiling's rich law firm with the best lawyers in the country of Japan.

I walked in without any complications, since everyone knew me. I knocked on Meiling's office's door, waiting for an answer. But I got none. Worried, I opened that door. I found Meiling and Syaoran shouting and cussing at each other. I didn't flinch like I use to when they curse. I knew why I couldn't hear then quarreling outside the door. Her office had been sound proof, due to some, ahem, personal reasons.

"Meiling, can I talk to you about something? Privately?" I asked, not making eye contact with Syaoran. She nodded, then turned to Syaoran and harshly said,

"I'm ending that contract with you! Fuck you Syaoran! Go home and look for a different company to partner with, you asshole!"

He glared at her before walking out, never making eye contact with me.

"I don't know what to do, Sakura, I'm so confused." Meiling whispered before breaking down into tears.

…XXX….

Yay! My second chapter! Anyway, I need a beta for this story, so PM me if you want to bets read this story


	3. Work

This disclaimer is for both chapter 2 and 3, since I forgot to put one in chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Clamp does, and only them.

…XXX….

Soothing Meiling, and then convincing her to give me my schedule was hard work, it had taken me about 3 hours. Driving to the supermarket, I hummed along to a tune on the radio, feeling happy.

After grocery shopping, I went home, reviewing my work schedule. The only thing I had to do really was go to work, pick up the stuff that I have to work on, then do them at home, and exchange them for new ones the next day. Simple as that.

Taking another look at the college I selected, I applied to the college online, hoping to get accepted. Bored with nothing to do, I went internet surfing, hoping to see some juicy gossip. I did find gossip, but they were all about HIM.

"_Syaoran Li named hottest and richest bachelor in Japan!"_

"_The Li Inc earning money by the hour! Click here to read more!"_

"_Syaoran appearing on Ellen tomorrow at 4:00! Don't miss it!"_

I gritted my teeth, hating all the attention he was getting form social media. But there was one thing that troubled me. Why wasn't Saya mentioned in any of these tabloids? Not really caring, I made some dinner then went to bed, forgetting to take a shower.

Syaoran's POV (Just this once)

I was a wreck. The morning that I found Sakura's room empty and the pictures of us together rip through the middle so it was like we were separated. I started panicking. Then it all comes back to me. I remembered Saya and her barging into my apartment in the middle of my working time with a bottle of whiskey. She convinced me to drink a few shots with her, but soon the whole bottle was empty. She kissed me, and I was drunk, so I kissed her back. I think Saya took my phone and then did something.

I didn't notice Sakura walk in until I stopped for air. I remembered that we got in a fight that spoke more with emotions.

When I saw Sakura at Meiling's office, her beautiful chestnut eyes were dull, lifeless, and cold, with no warmth. I could also tell by the way she moved that she was tired. For a moment I had though that she was sick, but I went against it.

I sat at my desk, at 3:00 am in the morning. If Sakura was still here, she would've told me to stop and then massage my shoulders if I refused to and also stay up with me until I'm done.

I looked down, and saw that on my papers, it was stained with my tears. Not noticing that Meiling and Eriol was at the doorway, I cried out.

"I'm sorry Sakura! Please forgive me!" Then I cried myself to sleep.

(Back to Sakura, the nest morning)

I yawned, walking to the kitchen; I stubbed my toe on a random box. Picking it up, I opened it in the kitchen. Much to my surprise, Meiling and Eriol were sitting at the kitchen, eating my favorite cereal.

"What the hell are you two doing here at 10:00 in the morning?! And how did you even get in?"

Meiling, looking up from her newspaper said, "We asked the doorman."

Fuck, I would have to tell him to not trust anyone looking for my apartment keys.

I sat down on the counter, taking Meiling's French toast. Suddenly, Meiling turned to me and said,

"I think you should get back together with Syaoran, and tell him that you are pregnant. What will you do when the baby is born, Sakura-Chan?"

I thought for a moment, but then the image of him kissing HER flashed into my head.

'No, I will not talk to him nor I will even bother get back together with him." I said, quietly. Eriol, who hasn't spoken during the entire time said," I think you shouldn't get back with him or ignore him forever. You want to start a company, right? If that company becomes big, sooner or later you guys will run into each other, so, it's going to happen anyway."

I stared at him in shock and confusion. How did he know that I wanted to start a company? Meiling wasn't shocked or confused. Instead, Meiling had a smug look plastered on her face.

"The real reason we are here is because, well, first we just came to visit, but then saw the college thing about business on your laptop so we formed a plan that will make you as rich as hell."

I felt my jaws hit the ground, surprised. I was going to get help from two of the richest business people in Japan.

"So are you saying that I won't have to waste my money on college classes and instead you guys are going to teach me?!" I exclaimed.

Eriol nodded and Meiling mumbled,"Yeah, pretty much"

"Hey, where's Tomoyo?" I asked, confused that Tomoyo wasn't here.

"She started a new fashion line called Sakura Blossoms Spring. Right now she's meeting with some people in Hong Kong. We will tell her the plan when she gets back." I nodded, still in shock.

Then the phone rang, scaring me. I rushed to pick it up, stubbing my toe on the way.

"Hello?"

"Sakura, I'm at the door. Let me in. It's Touya, by the way." I opened the door and sure enough, Touya was standing there, phone in one hand. I ended the call and rushed out to hug him. Then I noticed the girl behind him. I pushed Touya aside an examined her.

She was beautiful. She had flawless skin, amazing eyes, rich hair, and prefect height.

"Are you considering modeling?" I asked, out of the blue. She laughed then turned to Touya.

"This is your sister? She's so cute!" I blushed, probably because I hated it when people call me cute.

"Um, Sakura, this is my girlfriend, Ashi Tachibana. I met her at the CIA." My face fell, disappointed that she wasn't available to model.

"Anyway, aren't you going to invite inside? I'm getting tired of standing." I chuckled then stepped aside, letting them in.

After introducing them to my friends, Meiling and Eriol left, leaving me with Touya and Ashi. While Ashi looked around my house, Touya sat down, looking at the scene that unfolded before him out the window.

"How are you doing with the baby, Sakura?" He finally asked, not making eye contact. I sighed, almost forgetting about the baby in my tummy." I pondered for a moment, and then simply just shrugged, having no idea.

"Well, it's still early, so I'm going to wait until I find out the gender then I'll decide what to do after that." Then Ashi busted into the kitchen.

"I have an awesome idea, Sakura! Maybe we can go shopping to bond!" I stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Um, sure?" I said, a LITTLE bit scared.

…. XXXX ….

Walking down the street with Ashi by my side, I was nervous. Like really nervous. My brother never let any of his girlfriends associate with me, but this time, when Ashi asked, Touya approved.

"Hey, Ashi, I think my brother really trusts you." I said, suddenly. Ashi looked at me and smiled.

"Why don't we sit down? I want to tell you how we met." I followed her to an empty park bench and Ashi began her story.

"It was in July, when he first came to the CIA training place. I was almost done with my own training. One day, I accidentally bumped into him in the hall. I think that was what you can call "love at first sight" We just said sorry and continued our lives. It wasn't until the week after that he said hello to me. I was overjoyed. We then started dating. Here we are now, happy."

I felt pain in my heart. Everyone could find love so easy, while I was still getting over Syaoran.

"Ashi, how many times have you experienced heartbreak?" I asked suddenly, looking away.

"A lot of times; in high school, I was always getting put down because of my weight. Your brother taught me how to be brave." I sighed, certain that Touya was going to propose sooner or later.

**(They finished shopping, everyone left and Sakura is home alone)**

Sipping my green tea, I was deep in thought. Next week, I'd have to visit the doctor's. I couldn't wait until I find out the baby's gender so I can start going shopping for the baby. Going back to my room, I feel asleep with no one to say good night to.

The next morning, I went to Meiling's office, exchanging my finished work for new ones. When I went inside, Syaoran was there, _again._

They clearly didn't notice me, probably because they were staring at each other with glares deadly enough to kill.

"Meiling, I will not accept the fact that you are breaking of our contract so you can support and minor business. Besides, whose business is it anyway?" He asked, his voice dripping with venom.

"I'm sorry, but you have to accept the fact that I'm breaking of the contract. I signed it, with the ability to end it anytime I want. And that person is very dear to me; if I reveal it you might threaten that person, so, yeah." Syaoran glared at her before slamming the desk and stormed out of the room.

"Um, Meiling, am I the cause of you breaking the contract with him? You don't have to because I want you to be happy." I said, guilty.

"No, I WILL help you. So today, we will start talking about you and your baby's future."

….XXX….

4 hours and 1 hour of talking business management, Meiling and I went to Boutique Aimer. She surprised me with Toyomo and Eriol also being there.

"Sakura, how are you and the baby?" Tomoyo asked, a little too loud. Everyone in the restaurant looked at us, amused, especially the older women.

I slid down farther into my seat, blushing a fire truck red.

"You know, this is another problem that you have to fix. If you want to be famous and run a business, you have to not care about what others say. They will say hurtful stuff. So you can either accept it or go home and crawl into a hole."

Then I realized that she was right.

The dinner went by a breeze. I went home, happy.

Then next morning, I went to Meiling's office to get more work. I was surprised when I saw that the lights were really dim and Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meiling were seated around a table with paper spread all over the desk.

"Welcome to the first day of training, Sakura." Eriol mumbled.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter!<p>

If you read my other stories, I probably won't be updating them for a while. Its finally winter break for me, and Im go to the mountains where there's no internet.

Anyway, I'm not sure if I should find a beta, but if you think I need one, pm me.


End file.
